Unexpected
by Let'sPlayMonopoly
Summary: When an unexpected battle between the Guardians and Pitch takes place, Jack is injured. (BAD SUMMARY) RR? Pwease? I do not own anything, P.S.
1. Chapter 1

"Kangaroo."

Bunny stuck his finger in my face and puffed out his chest, "I'm a bunny."

I laughed and slapped his hand out of the way, "Kangarroooo~!"

"Boys, boys!" North laughed, slapping one hand on each of our shoulders. We were all gathered at North's palace, supposed to be talking about current events, but that wasn't happening.

Tooth flitted over to us, smiling, "You two, I swear. Some days you get along perfect, and then other days you can't even be in the same room as each other."

Sandy nodded.

"He started it!" Bunny said this at the same time I did, and we both pointed at each other. I glared at him, and he returned it. North removed his hands, and backed up. Bunny and I stood there for a while, just staring at each other hatefully, before the awkwardness got too much and we bust out laughing. The other's joined, and it wasn't long before we were all trying to catch our breath and were wiping tears from our eyes.

Then we heard something that made us stop on a dime; a very familiar laugh. It was Pitch's laugh.

Our head's swung around, trying to find him, "Over here." The voice came from behind the others and I. Looking back, we all saw Pitch standing there with a zoo full of black sandy animals behind him. There was lions, monkeys, bulls, horses, even an ostrich.

"Pitch! What do you want?" I yelled at him, trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh, little Jack," the name showed that I did not succeed, "I guess you could say I missed you." Pitch smiled and started to walk toward us.

"Stop right there, Pitch." Suddenly, I remembered something... I didn't have my staff. I had left it in the guest room that North had made me in his palace... If this came down to a fight, I was going to be very out powered.

Pitch let out a short laugh, "How scary, Jack. I'm shaking in fear."

"Leave us alone!" Tooth yelled from the right of me.

"Sorry, sweety. No can do." Pitch raised his hand, and quickly flicked his wrist. All of a sudden, the nightmares behind him charged..._at us._

A big dog ran past me, and straight at Tooth, knocking her down. I went to turn to help her, but a big mass knocked me on the floor as well. Looking up, I saw it was a Gizzly Bear, which headed straight for North. I scrambled up off the floor, just in time to see both the dog and the bear turn to loose black sand as my team mates rose triumphantly.

Looking around some more I saw Sandy was taking out the nightmares easily, over powering them with his good dreams. Bunny was taking out a crocodille by jumping on it. This made me smile, but hey, whatever worked.

I heard a growling sound behind me, and I wipped around just in time to see a wolf lunge at me and knock me back to the floor. Without my staff, I tried hand to hand combat. I struck at what I thought were weak spots; the neck, the eyes, the nose. Soon, chucks of sand were starting to fall from the beast, and then finally it caved in and covered me with black sand. I stood up from the ground and brushed the sand from me. Looking around, I saw Pitch standing on the railing of the next floor. Even though the bastard was losing, he was still smiling, "Pitch, we'll always win!"

Pitch looked down, and he pointed at me. No.. not at me.. behind me. I slowly turned and found a giant black bull fifteen feet from me. It started to paw the ground and blow air through it's nose.

"Oh, shit." I let out a quiet breath, not really sure what to do. 'I can't just take this thing on with my bare hands like the wolf, now could I? No. So what could I do? Damnit, Jack, think! I could-'

My thoughts were cut short as the bull charged. I barely had enough time to widen my eyes before the bull's forehead went crashing into my midsection. The sound of cracking bones was completely aduible to me. I was knocked a couple feet back and landed on the floor with a thump. The air was knocked from my lungs, and my body was racked with agony.

Pitch laughed in the distance.

'Damnit, Jack, stand up!' I yelled at my body, and soon found myself on my knees, panting. My head beaded with sweat, and my vision was swimming. I could hear the bull getting ready to charge again, and this gave me the adrinaline to push myself onto my feet. I wobbled on my feet, and had to rest my hand on the wall to keep from falling over. Wait.. the wall!

I smiled with confidence, "Alright, bull. Let's dance." And soon enough, the bull started to charge toward me again. At the last second, I jumped to the right, and the bull ran right into the wall. When I picked up myself off he ground again, I saw that only a pile of black sand was left.

"I'll be back." Picth yelled. His face no longer held a smile, and he looked super pissed off.

"We'll be waiting!" I yelled back at him.

Pitch looked down at me and scowled, then vanished into thin air, and what was left of the animals with him.

I swayed on my feet and put a hand to my ribs in an attempt not to jostle any broken bones. With every breath I took, my side seared white hot with pain.

"Jack!" Tooth came wizzing over to me. She looked uninjured, save for a little cut on her forehead, but the bleeding on that had already stopped. "I saw Pitch's bull charge you.. are you okay?"

I wanted to tell her that I was fine and that it didn't hurt that much, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to Tooth like that... "To be honest, I think a couple of my ribs are broken." Tooth gasped, and went to touch my side, but I pulled back before she made contact. The short maneuver made my side flare in agony, and I had to bite back a scream.

"I'm so sorry, Jack.. I wasn't thinking." Tooth hung her head down, and I could see tears well up at the sides of her eyes.

"Oh, Tooth..." I stuck out my hand and lifted her chin up, "Please don't cry.."

"Oi!" Bunny came walking up on my right with North and Sandy beside him, "Wha' are ya doing, makin' her cry?"

"I-" I dropped my hand from Tooth's face, "Um-"

Tooth flew over to the other three guardians, "He's hurt bad!" Tears were now falling from her eyes.

North looked from Tooth, to me. His eyes showed concern and worry, "What happened?"

I looked at all of the others; each showed an expression of curiosity and a bit of saddness, "One of Pitch's nightmares caught me off guard and slammed into me... I'm pretty sure some of my ribs are broken.." As if on cue, a lightning bolt of pain cut across my body, bringing me down to my knees. I laid my head on the ground, and wrapped my arms around my midsection. I was trying to keep from whimpering, but a couple slipped out.

"Jack!" North yelled.

"Frost Bite!" Bunny yelled.

I could hear Tooth crying more, and of course I heard nothing from Sandy.

I soon felt a paw and a big gloved hand on my back. The pain was started to receede, and I could breathe normally now (at least). I started to slowly lift my head up from the ground, and slightly unwrap my arms. Bunny and North both were looking into my eyes with their hands on my back, and worried expressions of their faces. To my right, Tooth was on her knees sobbing with Sandy trying to comfort her.

"Ya alright there, mate?" Bunny removed his hand, and then North.

I didn't know if I was alright so instead I said, "Can you just take me to my room..?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, you need to wake up."

It was a familiar voice...a some what_ irritating_ voice, an Australian voice. My throat seemed dry and ruff, and I didn't know if I could produce words, so I just moaned in response.

"C'mom, mate. Open yer eyes."

Fine, I thought to myself. I started to lift my eyelids apart, but harsh sunlight invaded my eyes, and I srunched them shut again. "S..sun." Woah, my voice sounded bad.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I heard Bunny get up and go across the room to draw the curtains together. "There ya' are, Mate."

I tried to open my eyes again, and it was still bright in the room, but nothing to bad. I looked around and found myself in my room at North's Palace. It was all snow and ice in here. Speaking of North, where was he? And Tooth, and Sandy? All there was, was Bunny taking a seat in a chair next to the left side of my bed again.

Bunny looked into my eyes, "Glad yer awake. Here, let's get ya' sittin' up." He grabbed one of my hands, and laid a hand on my back. I tried my best to scrunch backwards and get my back against the headbored, but my sides were really starting to hurt. I let out a pained gasp, and went to grab my left side.

"Easy there, mate." Bunny was still holding my left hand, and trying to scoot me back and up.

"H-hurts..." My teeth were grit together in an attempt not to make any noise.

"I know, mate. I know."

It seemed like hours before I was finally sitting up. I barely noticed when Bunny removed his hands. I had to close my eyes to stop the world from spinning like a merry-go-round. I leaned my head back against the headboard and tried to slow my breathing. Hell, you would have thought I ran a mile.

"Ya' broke four of yer ribs, three on the left side, and one on the right." I opened one of my eyes to look at Bunny. His ears were drooping, and his face looked sullen. I hadn't ever seen him look this way since, you know, we all thought Sandy was gone.

"I'll be alright." As the pain started to ebb away, I opened my other eye, and looked straight in Bunny's, "It'll take alot more than this to keep me down." I offered a smile, and I could see that Bunny was trying to offer it back. "Sooo.. Where is everyone else?"

"Oh!" Bunny hopped up from his chair, and ran across the room and out the door.

"...Ooookay?" I looked down and found that my chest was bare, save for the white gauze that covered my sides. A big purple bruise was spread out from the gauze. I looked off to my right side and saw my staff leaning against the night stand. I grabbed it and started to draw frosty fern problems on the wall across the room.

"Jack!" Tooth came in and flew right over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I could feel two broken fragment rub together, and I let out a yell. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Jack!"

"It's...fine." Tooth let go, and I doubled over with my hands wrapped around my sides.

"Tooth!" Bunny's voice was in the room again, "What'd ya do?"

I unwrapped my arms, and tried to straighten my back again, "She didn't do anything, it's fine. I'm fine."

"You're fine? Jack, you're as white as you're beautiful teeth." Tooth started to smile, but stopped, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." I looked at her in the eyes, "I promise."

"Jack, it's about time you woke up." North walked up, and laid his hand on Tooth's shoulder.

I looked around, and everyone looked worried and relieved at the same time, "How long was I out?"

Sandy walked up, and a picture of the number three, and then the sun was held above his head in sand.

"Three days!?" I looked around, and everyone nodded, "Woah.." I started to yawn, but stiffled it, "And it think I'm still tired."

"You're never allowed going t' sleep again." Bunny spoke up.

Everyone looked at him; suprised. He looked at all of us, and put his head down. If he could blush, I swear he would have. I just chuckled. Bunny looked back up at me and smiled. North smiled from ear to ear. Both Sandy and Tooth cracked a smile as well.

"Hello Jack." Each one of our smiles fell as we turned our heads and saw Pitch standing there, "Feeling well?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" I said, trying to sound tough, but that was a pretty hard thing to do when you're sitting in a bed weak and injured.

Pitch laughed and walked out of the door way, making his was toward us. Every one guarded themselves. North brought out his two swords, and Bunny grabbed onto his boomerangs. Sandy put up his fists, and I grabbed my staff from my bedside. Tooth looked at me, "Jack, don't you dare get up out of that bed."

"Now, now." Pitch said, putting his hands up defensively, "I've just come to pay dear Jack a visit."

"Just go." I said, gripping my staff harder.

Pitch put his hands down, but his smile remained, "Oh, poor Jack. What did my nightmare do?"

"Nothing too bad that I can't kick your ass!" I shot a hust of ice from my staff. Pitch was surprised, but he easily dodged it.

"Jack, stop it! You're not in any condition to fight!" North yelled, looking back at me.

"Oh, and how sad that is, because it so happens I've developed a new technique." Pitch's smile only grew as black sand started to circle in his hands. Soon, a perfect black ball was resting in his palm, "I've been working on this for _months_ and it's finally ready." And with a quick flick of his wrist, the ball went flying, catching North in his chest. The ball dispersed on contact, leaving black sand floating down to the ground.

"What the hell was-" North satrted to sway on his feet, and his eye lids started to droop, "How..?" And suddendly, he collapsed on the floor.

"Damn you, Pitch!" I screamed. I threw my legs off my bed, and forced myself to my feet. My sides were screaming at me, telling me to get back into my bed, but of course I couldn't listen, "What did you do to him?!"

"Just gave the lad a little nightmare." Pitch chuckled. Bunny threw one boomerang at Pitch, then the other; both missed. "Mind your manners, rabbit!" Pitch threw one of his black orbs at Bunny. He tried to dodge it, but it caught him in his arm, and he went down too.

Using my staff as a crutch, I drug myself up to when Bunny was now laying. "Jack!" Tooth yelled from behind me, "Get away from him!"

I ignored her, "What do you want Pitch?!"

"Your head on a platter." Pitch's smile never faulted.

"Sorry," I said, "not on the menu." I ran at him, throwing my staff out as a sword and caught Pitch on the side of his face.

"Damn you, brat!" Pitch regained his composure, and grabbed onto my staff. He pulled it his way, then threw it to the left, taking me with it. I screamed out as I hit the floor, feeling my broken bones rubbing together. I curled into a fetal position on my side trying to will the pain away.

"Jack!" Tooth screamed, starting to fly over. Sandy ran after her.

"Stay where you are!" I yelled back. Both remaining Guardians stopped in their track, looking at me with worry.

"Trying to be the hero, Jack?" Pitch walked over to where I was on the floor. I tried to stretch myself out, telling myself I needed to get back up, "You're not cut out for that."

I chuckled, "You don't know much, do you? Have you forgotten last year when we all beat your ass?"

Suddenly there was a flash of pain through my side, and I was aware of someone screaming... or was that me? I opened my eyes and saw Pitch's foot in my side. I tasted something metallic in my mouth, blood most likely. I must have bit my tounge.

"Get away from him!" Tooth ran, and jumped, grabbing onto the back of Pitch. She was doing her best to strangle him, but despite that, Pitch was laughing. He reached back and grabbed her feathers on the top of her head. When Tooth let go, Pitch threw her forward onto the ground, then knocked her out with one of the black orbs.

"No! Tooth!" I yelled through my gritted teeth.

Sandy walked up to Pitch, extending his sand whips. Quickly, he started firing at Pitch, making him jump around. I saw this as my chance to try and wake up one of the other Guardians. Bunnymund was the closest one to me, so using my arms, I crawled over to him, "Hey, Bunny, wake up." I shook his shoulder, but he still lay still, with a terrified look on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about... "Hey, Kangaroo!" I yelled into his ears, figuring making him angry was my best bet of him waking up; but it didn't have any affect.

"HA!" Pitch's short laugh behind me caught my attention, and when I craned my neck around Sandy was kneeling on the ground out of breath.

"Sandy!" I screamed.

Soon, Sandy was also put into a nightmare with's Pitch's ball of black sand. Leaving just him and me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want, Pitch?!" I screamed. I was trying to get back on my feet in case he wanted to fight, but my legs felt numb.

"Just a little fun, I suppose." Pitch walked over to me and grabbed me up by my hair and lifted me from the ground. In surprise, I dropped my staff and went to grab for Pitch's hands, "Everytime I see you, I'm filled with an unfathomable rage!" Pitch brought back his fist, and then slammed it into my gut, "Why are you believed it? Why arn't I?!" Again, he punched me, then let go of my hair and I came crashing back down to the floor.

I was gasping for air, but each breath hurt terribly. My vision was swimming, and my vision was hazy. I felt like I was going to pass out, and part of me wishes I would. I pushed myself up on my hands, and then to my knees. I wrapped one arm around my stomach, and went to grab my staff with the other. Before I got to it, Pitch brought his foot down on my hand, and a yelled out again.

"You really are weak, arn't you?" Pitch used his other foot, and kicked me in the chest. The air was knocked from my lungs, and I collapsed back onto the ground again, "Come ON, Jack!" Pitch laughed manically.

"W..why..are...you...doing this?" I was panting heavily, trying to force air into my lungs.

"I despise you." Pitch glared at me.

"It's not my fault nobody belives in you." I got up onto my knees, "It's not my fault that you're invisible." Quickly, I grabbed my staff and did a roll away from him, his foot coming after me in an attempt at a kick. With what energy I had, I jumped up on my feet, relying on my staff heavily.

Pitch let himself grin, "You won't be back on your feet for long."

I held out my staff, nearly falling from the lack of support, and shot out a gust of ice. Pitch countered it with black sand, forming a black ice spike on the ground. Pitch charged at me, fists outstretched. I fiented left and hit him on the back with my staff, throwing him off balance for a moment. Quickly, too quickly, he regained his balance and came after me. Just time, he got a punch in my face. I swung my staff again, but he jumped back just in time before it hit him. This time I ran for him, but he countered my attack.

My ribs were screaming in pain, and it was hard to concentrate. My pure white hair was sticking to my forehead with sweat, and I was panting heavily. But Pitch's blows kept coming, and so did mine. We were going at it pretty good and evenly, till a lightning blot of pain shot through my body, distracting me, and Pitch stole the chance. He shot out with black sand and sent me flying through the air and into the wall on the other side of the room.

Everything hurt by then, even my elbows and knees. I could feel warm blood running down my face, with the pounding of my head. I stuggled to keep my eyes open and watch Pitch walk over to me. 'This is it...' I thought, 'I'm done for...'

"Goodnight, Jack." Pitch formed his spear out of black sand and raised it up. He swung it down and-

He stopped. His eyes were full of fear and bewilderment. And that's when I saw it. Shiny yellow sand wrapping around Pitch's body, lifting him from the ground. Behind him, was a drowsy looking Sandy. All the other Guardian's were getting up off the ground as well, shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes.

"Maybe you should know... how much time.. it lasts...next.. time..." I tried to lift my head up and give a smile to my friends, but everything hurt to much. My vision got dark around the edges, and then soon, everything was dark.


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

Upon waking, my first thought was how heavy my body felt. I wasn't even sure I could move it, it felt like weights were hanging from my limbs. When trying to move anything though, my body protested in pain. I groaned and tightened my eyes.

"Jack!" It was a girl's voice, obviously Tooth, a very loud Tooth. Her words stabbed my skull like daggers.

"Sh.. Head hurts.." I mumbled and shifted my head, but even that hurt. Everything was sore and aching. Most of all though my left shoulder and ribs hurts the most, both throbbing in time with each other.

"Sorry.." Tooth whispered sadly.

Never in my life did I think that opening my eyes would be so hard. They were so heavy, and seemed to be glued down; but I managed it. As my vision started to clear, I could see all the Guardians sitting beside me bed side, execpt Tooth that is, she was hovering right above me.

"Jack, you're awake!" North yelled in surpise, totally forgetting the quiet thing.

I hissed in pain and went to put a hand up to rub my head, making the mistake of putting up my left hand, straining my hurt shoulder, "Argh!" I yelled, and gripped my painful shoulder with my right hand.

"Oh no!" This time, it was Bunny who yelled.

Through gritted teeth I managed to say, "Please stop yelling.. my head it killing me." I let go of my shoulder after the pain started to ebb away, dying down to a dull pain. I sunk my head even farther into my pillow's fluff.

"I'm sorry, Jack." North said, much quieter.

"Yeah. Me too, mate." Bunny apologized as well.

Sandy just looked at both of them and shook his head, smiling.

"How do you feel, Jack?" Tooth asked, looking directly down at me, while hovering two feet above me.

I tried to chuckle, but it hurt, so I stopped, "Like hell."

She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry we didn't wake up sooner, but you did so well for fighting with your injuries, it amazed all of us." Each of the other Guardians nodded, "And when we did wake up, don't worry, we kicked his ass and sent him back home with his tail between his legs." She laughed and smiled, and I smiled back at her, "But when I saw you laying there, blood all over you face, and how still your body was, I though that... that maybe.."

Tooth started to cry, some of her tears dropping down onto my face. I wiped them away, "It's okay, Tooth. I'm here."

"We were all scared, mate." Bunny said, looking downtrought. He looked over to the other two boys, and they nodded in agreement, "We're family now, a'right? So don't scare us like that anymore." And the three of them smiled half heartedly.

"I'll try not to." I smiled back.

Tooth cam down onto the floor beside Bunny, and wiped her eyes, "Oh, Jack.. I just wish I could hug you right now!" She fidgeted with her hands.

"You can." Tooth's face brightened, and she rushed towards me, "Lightly! Lightly!" I yelled, for my own safety.

She laughed, "Right." Carefully, Tooth wrapped her arms around me. It hurt, but I didn't let it show. I was just so glad and happy, "I love you, Jack. We all do." And she pulled away.

"I love you guys too." I smiled, and soon everyone had a real, genuine smile on their face.


End file.
